Until Sunrise
by i-write-ff-to-procrastinate
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games, Hisui is interested in a certain dragon slayer...


He was in the back corner of the ballroom—in the shadows—almost as if he were hiding. Though he was kind of impossible _not_ to notice—at least for her. She was so aware of his presence that his hiding place seemed almost trivial. Since she had seen him fight in the Grand Magic Games, and against those dragons at the gate, Hisui hadn't been able to get him out of her mind. She had wanted to say something to him before, wanted to tell him… She took a breath, wringing her hands, and crossed the room towards him. He glanced up as she approached, but didn't say anything, didn't move besides that.

"L-Laxus Dreyar?"

"Princess Hisui?" He smirked a little, crossing his arms.

"I wanted to say… you're a very strong mage."

His smile dropped away and he shrugged his shoulders, "So people say."

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, Hisui pressed her hands together, biting her lip, "A… a lot of people seem to like you. Shouldn't you be out there dancing or something?"

Laxus sighed, "Parties aren't really my scene. Too loud…" He narrowed his eyes at several of his guildmembers who appeared to be getting pretty drunk in one corner of the room.

Hisui turned away from him, leaning back against the wall as well, playing with the fake roses on her dress. "I know what you mean. I… grew up attending balls like this. All the time. It's one of the duties of a princess… to go to balls… to make sure you greet everyone and dance with _everyone_." She hated that part. When she was young there were all these stuffy old guys who kept trying to dance with her. If she could dance with someone like… she glanced up at Laxus once more. His golden orange eyes were focused on her, intently. _He's… _She was used to being overlooked. But… _He's actually listening. _"I… just…" she could drown in those eyes if she wasn't careful. "Someday I want to do something exciting—even if it's something small… like… like…" she dropped her voice to a whisper, "Go outside the palace… _without _guards… without even Arcadios!"

He smiled, almost amused. "Well, we're in the same boat then, Princess." He stood, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Time to go. I might take a walk around town though." He took several steps forward, and Hisui hesitated, wanting to call after him before he turned around, "You coming, or what?"

She froze, emerald eyes meeting his amber. _Go… outside? _Her heartbeat quickened. _Outside? Without Arcadios? _It wouldn't take long for the old man to notice she was missing. But the sudden thrill of adventure—away from the palace and with _Laxus_—filled her. She offered him a bright smile and reached out to take his arm: "Yes!"

"Just act casual," he said as he led her towards the exit of the ballroom, "There are lots of "strangers" in the palace tonight. The guards will be on high alert, if they see you leaving with me—who knows what would happen."

"You'd be accused of terrible things," Hisui murmured.

"Right. Thanks for brightening the mood."

"Laxus?" A sort-of familiar voice spoke up from across the room. Laxus jumped, and then pulled Hisui behind him with his hand, hiding her behind his broad shoulders. "Where are you going?" It was Makarov—she recognized the voice now. He was the guildmaster, right? And Laxus's grandfather.

"I just need some fresh air, you know parties don't really interest me."

Hisui suppressed a giggle, hand pressed to her mouth. Laxus still held her hand, pressing her close between his back and the pillar behind them. Makarov seemed to believe the lightning dragon slayer, maybe Laxus did this often.

"Don't get into any trouble."

"I'm going for a walk—not a raid," Laxus scoffed.

Makarov chuckled. Footsteps moved away. Laxus waited for a moment, Hisui still trying not to burst into giggles, before he spun Hisui gently out in front of him by his hand and nodded "Alright, let's make our escape, Princess."

He led the way through the palace halls. They were only dimly it, and Hisui felt excitement bubbling up within her as they moved. Maybe it was the two glasses of champagne she'd already had, but she couldn't stop laughing. Laxus shook his head, and he tried to hide it but she saw the smile on his lips and that made her giggle all the more.

"Shh! Shh!" He laughed.

"It's like we're on a secret mission," she whispered.

"Hey," Laxus dropped his voice to a whisper, pulling her into an alcove off the main hall. "If you're not quiet, the guards will catch us." There were approaching footsteps. _The guards are coming. _Hisui's heart skipped a beat. Laxus was so close… golden eyes drawing her in. She laughed again, feeling warm all over. Maybe it was the champagne, but she wondered what it might be like to kiss him.

"Do you know if there's a better place to hide?" Laxus said, "The guards—"

"We don't need to hide," Hisui giggled, grabbing his white dress coat. "We're just two party-goers… going for a stroll."

"Going for a stroll in the palace?!" Laxus scoffed, "And also, didn't we decide it wouldn't be… _ideal _if they caught us together. You're the _princess—"_

"Not tonight, I'm not. Tonight, I'm your _lover_," she yanked him down by his dress coat, and he stumbled against her as she kissed him with fervor. He tensed at first, and then relaxed in her arms. Her fingers tangled in her hair and he kissed her again and again, and maybe it was the alcohol but each kiss tasted better than the last. He was a good kisser, each touch sent warmth bubbling through her. The guards paused at the opening of the alcove, scoffed at the party-goers in the corner, and continued on their way—still, she kissed him again, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, her hair a mess… _Hisui, what are you doing?! _And with that she pulled away, face flushed, breathless…

She could still taste him on her lips, and feel the warmth of him against her. She was sure her face was beet-red. Laxus looked flushed too, stumbled a little before he composed himself.

"I… uh…" he cleared his throat, "They're gone. Let's… let's go…" He reached out for her hand and she hesitated, her face was so hot and if she took his hand… "Did you change your mind?" There was a genuine smile on his lips, and she felt her neck grow warm as well.

"No."

"Then let's go, Princess." She smiled and set her hand in his. He pulled her gently into the hall towards the main doors, and they came out into the crisp midnight air. Before them stood the whole city of Crocus.

"What do you want to do first?" Laxus asked.

"I… I don't know what there is to do."

He smiled, "That's alright, lets just walk."

* * *

The city was quiet at night, the glow of the street lamps and the light of the moon led them down cobblestone streets. Hisui clung close to Laxus's arm, he liked the feeling of her hand in his—though he hated to admit it. They talked, about the guild… about the games… They reached an old town square, empty, with a huge fountain in the middle. She let out a gasp of excitement, releasing his arm to clasp her hands together and then skipped over to the fountain. Laxus shook his head with a laugh, watching her face light up with excitement… but then saw—just before he could warn her. Her heel caught between some cobblestone and her ankle rolled, and she was falling. He sucked in a breath—arrived at her side just in time to catch her from colliding with the cobblestones, by her arm. He gently pulled her up to her feet, holding both her shoulders softly. Her skin was cold in that short-sleeved ballgown.

"You alright?" He asked.

Hisui flushed. "Yes." She was a little flustered, but her green eyes never left his. s

"You're cold," he whispered, hands still warm against her shoulders. "Here." He pulled off his dress coat and gently draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you…" she whispered. He led her over to the edge of the fountain and they sat.

"Is your ankle alright?" He asked.

"I think it's fine," she said, trying to smile a little. She pulled his coat more tightly around her shoulders. Laxus was staring up at the sky, even in the dim light of the city he could see so many. After a moment's pause, Hisui whispered, "Your fight against Raven Tail…" He tensed, his jaw clenched, and hands balled into fists.

"What about it?" _Why would she ask…?! _

"We've talked about all the other fights. All the other battles between guilds, between pairs… but you haven't once mentioned that one. That was your father, right?"

_Why is she asking about that?! _His face twisted into a grimace and he let out a growl of frustration. "That man is _not _my father. Not anymore."

"I…" Hisui paused, glancing away. "I'm sorry…"

"No," he frowned. "It's fine. He _was _my father…" he trailed off. _Really? _Spill his guts to this girl? This girl he hardly knew? This girl who had been crazy enough—or buzzed enough—to _kiss _him? He felt his face flush at the thought, and he had to look away. _This girl… that kiss…_ She was brave, that was for sure—and he admired that.

"It's okay." She whispered, "You don't have to talk about it, I understand."

He shook his head, "No, it's not that, it's… You're… You're something else, you know that?"

"Is that a good thing?" she giggled. Her forest-green eyes reflecting starlight once more and suddenly _oh god _he wanted to kiss her again.

"Yes," he breathed, "Yes. It's a very good thing." There was a pause, and then he let out a deep sigh. "It's been a long time since I last saw my father… Seeing him at the games…" he grimaced, kicking a pebble from where he sat. "It sucked."

A small, warm hand gently rested on his fist. He met her eyes again.

"It's okay," she smiled.

"I know." He said. Fingers entwined, she squeezed his hand gently. He felt relieved—_how does she do that? _"I wasn't sure… when I faced him in the games, I wasn't sure what I would do. I never doubted that he was still the same _bastard… _but…" _Really, Laxus? You're going to tell this girl?! Everything?! _"Maybe…" he had never told anyone this. "Maybe there was some sort of false hope… when I was young I thought that he loved me… I thought he loved my mother, and maybe there's a part of me that doesn't want to let that _fake _memory go."

"Hey," Hisui whispered, "It's _okay _to have hope."

"No," Laxus growled, "It _wasn't_. It doesn't matter—he was never my family. The _guild_ is my family."

"Laxus," She said again, "It's _okay_ to have hope." There was stardust in her eyes, stardust in her hair, and for one moment he _did _hope. He let her pull him into her arm arms, and he let out a sigh against her. _Hope. Is that what this is? _

They stayed at the fountain until the sun began to rise. Hisui told him about her life as a princess, about how she just wanted to see the city—just wanted to see the world that she would one day be Queen over.

He watched her eyes light up as she described the books she had read in the library about all the places in Fiore—how she wanted to see Magnolia, see the sea. _"You've never seen the ocean_?" _"Not close!_" And he wanted to whisk her away, to take her hand and tell her he'd _give _her the world. They could run away together, and sleep under the sky, and watch the sunset together every night, see the mountains, the sea—go _wherever _they wanted to go.

But the sun was rising. _It's time to go_. "We should get you back home," he said, rising to his feet. Around them farmers were setting up stalls for the markets. Hisui stood, his dress coat still wrapped around her shoulders, and she reached out to thread her fingers with his.

They walked silently, slowly, as the streets were slowly lit by the rising sun. _Time to say goodbye… It's…_ He stopped at the palace gates, turning to face her. She let go of his hand. "Here," gently pulling off his coat and handing it to him. "Thank you. A-and… thank you for taking me out. I'm glad we got some quiet, and I'm glad I got to know you better… and…"

Were those tears? He smiled, "Glad we could go on a walk together, Princess."

"Me too." She yawned, and then burst into giggles, "Sorry! I _did _stay up all night."

"We should both get some rest." _God,_ she was adorable, and he just wanted to… _No. Come on, Laxus, you'll probably never see her again—not like this… _

"Goodnight… or…" she laughed again, "Good morning. Until next time."

_Until next time. _"Good _morning_." He laughed. _Until next time. _She waved as he left, turning back down the familiar path towards Fairy Tail's little hotel. _That's how you say goodbye?! That's how you say it?! _He hesitated, turning back to see her wave once more. _This is your last chance… to really say goodbye. _He turned back to face the street, gritting his teeth.

Before he could change his mind, he was spinning around to face Hisui once more, and moving across the cobblestones to her. Before he could change his mind, he was cuppings both her cheeks with his hand and was kissing her. She grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer, leaning into the kiss. He pressed a hand to the small of her back, pulling her against him. Fingers tangled in hair… breathless…. When Laxus pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Goodbye…"

Hisui stared up at him, tears welling up in her forest-green eyes. "Don't say it like that, _please_. Don't say it like… like we'll never see each other again, Laxus—"

He leaned in and kissed her again, and then again, memorizing the touch, the taste of her. "Goodbye."

* * *

"Hey, Laxuuuus!" a sing-songy voice drew him away from his headphones.

"What?" He groaned. He hadn't been the same since returning to the guild hall. It had been a week since they left Crocus—a week of questioning everything he had left behind. A week of wondering, a week of what ifs, a week of slamming his head against a metaphorical wall—_Get her out of my head, get her out of my head… _

Cana was waving around what looked to be a slip of paper. "Some _fancy_ mail just came for you," she grinned. "I wonder who it's from! There's no return address, but hmmm… this _seal _looks familiar."

Laxus narrowed her eyes at the envelope in her hand. Neat cursive scrawl with his name on the front, and a red seal on the back.

"This is from the palace," Cana smirked. "I wonder whooo…"

"Give that to me," Laxus reached for the letter.

"Ahh ah ah!" Cana raised it above her head. Laxus rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, snatching the letter from her hand. "Tsk, you play dirty, Dreyar."

"Haha, very funny. I'm going to take _my _mail _somewhere else_."

"No faiiir! We all want to know who it's from!" Natsu groaned.

"Laxus has a secret admirer!" Cana sang.

Laxus offered her a glare and pocketed the envelope. He was pestered the rest of the night, but he didn't take out the note, and didn't say anything else. It wasn't until he was alone in his room, sitting at the edge of his bed that he took out the envelope once more. He finally got a good look at it. Purple ink on faded paper, neat cursive looping the L of his name—little hearts above the I's in Fairy Tail. He carefully peeled away the seal and pulled out soft blue paper. The same neat cursive:

_Dear Laxus, _

_I should start this letter with something formal. I was taught—you know about my classes of course—how I should write letters. To neighboring kingdoms, to ambassadors, to even my own family members and other royalty. But no one ever told me how to address a letter like this. One night out in the city with _you_ and I want to forget everything they've taught me. _

_It's so strange one night like that makes me want to leave it all behind. Are you laughing at me? I want to see you again. Something about that night… something about you sparked something inside me. I want to see you again. I want to take your hand in mine, feel my heart race again like it did with you… We have so much more of the city to explore! _

_Maybe this is all crazy. Maybe I'm crazy. But if I'm not—if you feel the same… I'll be waiting for you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Hisui_

He stared at the words, heart pounding against his ribs. _Feel my heart race again like it did with you_… that kiss… he held the paper tight, and then laughed a little—stunned. _Guess I'll be looking for a job in Crocus. _


End file.
